I Have To Thank That Soul
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: "We encounter a kishin. Pff! That happens almost everyday. Are you tired of that story? Well, I'll tell you about this one time when my meister and I encountered this odd kishin. Everything went wild after that." -Soul. I do not own Soul Eater! Please give it a read. Lemon inside though. You've been warned..


Author's note: You've got to believe me... This is the first time that I made a whole lemon oneshot and it drove me nuts. Why? Because it is my first time making a complete lemon story! If you guys read my other story: 'When Wrong Things Turn Right', you'd notice all the interruptions. Why the interruptions? Because I don't know how to deal with it and I'm kinda fearing it'll turn out so bad! But I have to face it. I, a sixteen year old writer, has to do this for the sake of 'it' happening in my other stories.

And so, I bring you...

**I Have To Thank That Soul**

I can't believe this.

Apparently, fate has a pretty good taste when it comes to choosing who to fuck with.

Soul Eater Evans, in short, me, is fate's favorite toy to play with.

It all started with a beautiful Friday morning. Maka, my meister, and I was assigned to a mission for three days now. We were sent to the Philippines. To be more precise, to the island of Bohol. A weird kishin by the name of Oddipeus was our target. He lurks around eating human souls and disappears just like that. Maka and I had a hard time hunting for the bastard.

Oddi, as he calls himself, is a master of disappearing. Maka gets to sense him with her soul perception but a minute later, he's gone.

We were staying at this small beach house which was far away from the other houses. The weather's so hot that we'd stay inside, in front of the airconditioner. But, don't get me wrong, the place was wonderful. Beaches, white sand, clear water, kind and hospitable people and all that. It actually feels like Maka and I had been sent on a vacation. It just really sucks is that we have to get rid of that fucking kishin. And it seriously sucks the most that we couldn't find him.

Well, not until today, that is. Maka found out he's been moving in patterns and figured out where he'd appear next. And so, we went on our way. And because she's a smart girl, she was right.

Oddi appeared just a mile away from where we're staying. We fought and it wasn't even a hard fight. Oddi was fat and slow that it almost hurt Maka and I to finish him off that easily. Almost. As soon as we managed to get rid of him, I ate his soul.

Then, Maka calls Lord Death through that mirror in the house.

Guess what Lord Death said?

"He's a side effect kind of kishin. You might not want to eat his soul because it might prevent you from turning into your weapon form for a while. Also, there might be another side effect that we don't know yet." of course, we haven't told him yet that I've eaten the soul already since he didn't even give us the chance to talk.

And Maka and I just stared blankly at each other then told Lord Death that I already ate the Oddi's soul. And so, he orders us to just take a vacation first and keep me under observation while they figure out what to do.

Now, the only thing that's happening is that I can't turn into my scythe form. I was sitting on the sand while watching Maka walk by the seashore when I found myself staring at her. Ogling, in fact.

My eyes travelled to her sexy as hell legs. I suddenly had the wondering thought of what it'll feel like to have my face between her creamy thighs, licking and- SHIT! BAD SOUL! I discarded that thought but, it was no use. My thoughts seemed to focus on Maka. No matter what I do and think of, my thoughts drift back to her.

Shit, so uncool. I was openly mind-fucking my meister on the beach. I figured that this is the side effect of the kishin's soul and this is bad. Maka noticed me staring and starts walking towards me. Everything seemed to slow down when she was near me. What the fuck is this? Some kind of fucked up romance movie?

"Soul?" called Maka who was looking worriedly at me. "What's up? You look as if you're troubled." she noted, sitting next to me, our arms touching.

Oh yes, I'm troubled.

Am I in drugs? Was this the effect of Oddi's soul? I'm fantasizing about my meister! You can't actually expect me to say that I'm fantabulously well! I swear to God or whoever is up there that I don't find anything attractive about Maka before but now, I can't get her out of my head. Why is this happening to me?

"I'm fine." was all I could say. My eyes travelled from hers to her neck. What I wouldn't give to have a taste of her ne- what the friggin' fuck did I just think of?! Soul, calm down! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I stood up, scratching the back of my neck. "On second thought, I feel so tired. I'm gonna head back to the hut." I uttered.

"I'll come with you." she said. Oh fuck, Maka. You really should come with me. I'd love to feel your orga- holy mother of Shinigami! No way! I might not get a hold of myself and sex Maka up on this beach. Shit, that thought is so freakin' hot.

I just nodded at her, ignoring my thoughts which are obviously from my other head down there, if you're getting my drift. Maka quietly followed me. She must've noticed how weird I'm acting already. It's not my fault!

That's it! It's not my fault! That Oddi's soul's side effect must be getting me horny and hot for my meister. That's probably it. There's just no way Maka's really affecting me this much. Sure, I've popped a boner or two from Maka already but that's because the fucking girl sometimes leave the bathroom with nothing but a towel that's barely high enough to cover her tits and barely low enough to cover her womanhood. Just. Barely. Fucking. Enough. But what's eye-catching was her smooth legs that was as long as the line of people waiting for their turn to pay by the cash register. When Christmas is near I tell you. Near freakin' Christmas when everybody's trying to rush shop. Not only Maka's legs but her sexy as hell ass. Firm and round. No dirty thoughts on that. She rides me when we resonate, remember?

Oh shit. Maka riding me. The English language has weird ways of turning one narrative sentense into something perverted. Or maybe, it's just me, being horny.

We entered the hut and I immediately went inside the room. We share a room together in that hut. Thankfully, there was a mattress for me to sleep on since there's just one large bed.

I was about to settle on the mattress but Maka objected to that, pushing me to the bed. And again I say, that's hot. No, you perverted mind. Just stop. "Stay on the bed instead!" she insisted, successfully making me lie down the bed. She crawled next to me, touching my forehead. "You're hot."

Why, I know that already. You're making me be like that. "Where would you stay then?" I asked, ignoring her observation. She eyed on the mattress. "No. You're not lying down that mattress on the ground." I barked which made Maka gasp. Then I realized why. I just 'unconsciously' asked her to sleep on the same bed, beside me. Not a good idea especially when my hormones are at rage.

Maka had a slight blush on her cheeks when she stood up and walked out the room. "I'll make dinner. I'll call Shinigami-sama too to check if they've got more information." she said before exiting the room.

I feel like I've hit puberty again, acting like this and stuff. The only difference is Blair's the main reason behind my dick's attentiveness back when I was on the stage of adolescence. And that was because she's either burying my face against two big mountains that she calls 'boobs' or she's simply walking around the house in nothing but her skin or she's really just sexing me up.

But now, with Maka...

...just looking at her makes me feel captured already. Yeah, sure, I don't have a boner right now. Yet. I hate to admit it but, I'm so hot for Maka right now. It's worse than Kid's obsession over symmetry or Black*Star's claims of being a god. I'm driven to furthest road towards madness in a span of a second and it's killing me to know that of all people to mind-fuck with, the side effect of that soul is making me do it to my meister.

Not that Maka's not good. Rather, she's grown and maan, have the years been so kind to her. Of course, I never told her what I've noticed. I mean, what could be weirder than approaching her then suddenly blurting out: 'Hey, your tits got bigger'. That'll make me look like I've been taking records of how much her tits got larger every month. Trust me, if you're a guy, you should not tell that to her if you value your cranium or your life.

Back to Maka, she has really developed this body to lust and salivate for. But of course, I didn't because Maka's my meister.

At least, that's what I tell myself at those times of difficulties when my mind was overpowered by my dick.

Okay, so I admit, I am attracted to Maka but, that's it. That is supposed to be just it if it wasn't for Oddi's soul.

"Soul! I have more information from shinigami-sama!" Maka came running towards the room. "The other side effect..." Maka's quite calm for someone who knows that her partner is very horny for her. "...is making the weapon crave for something he desperately or even, unconsciously want." she said. Crave for something I unconsciously want. You mean this feeling I'm getting... It's because I unconsciously want Maka... "That's according to Professor Stein. You're thoughts would be invaded by this certain want. They haven't figured out the cure though."

Head spinning... I can't understand... How can I want Maka? She's my meister! So, is this why I've been constantly talking about nothing but her?

"Soul, what has been in your mind since earlier?" oh shit. That question.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's affecting me yet. My thoughts have been normal so far." I lied.

I had to convince her for ten minutes of trying not to grab her and give her a fuck she'd never forget. I realized the side effect was like madness. The more she is near me, the more my want for her grows. This isn't quite good. Once I convinced her, she fed me the instant ramen she cooked even if I strongly disagreed with the idea. She's taking good care of me and driving me to insanity at the same time. Every time she would brush her skin against mine, I feel hotter and hotter for her.

The worst thing about this was when it was time to sleep. She was lying beside me and I was itching to have her wrap her arms around me as I do wonderful things to her.

"Soul, how are you feeling?" Maka asked when we turned off the lamps already.

I had my back towards her. Why? Because I already popped a boner and if I get even a glimpse of Maka, I might fuck her till we both can't feel our legs. "I'm fine, trust me." I grumbled. "Let's just sleep, Maka."

"Good night."

"G'night."

I just closed my eyes, hoping that slumber visits me. Thankfully, after a good five minutes, my eyelids closed.

=/=

"Soul..." I heard from somewhere close to me. Looking to where the voice was, I looked down only to find Maka. Her face, her mouth particularly, was so close to my bare erection. She takes hold of my shaft with one hand and the other started massaging my balls.

"Maka..." I breathe out in pleasure as she moved her hand up and down my shaft and licked my pre-cum. "Maka..." I groaned when she started licking the head, swirling her tongue against the hole.

Then, she took me in her mouth.

"Maka..."

"Maka..."

"Soul?"

"M-Maka..."

"SOUL!"

My eyes shot open only to find Maka staring at me. The lamps were open once again and she had a blush on her cheeks. "Are you alright?" she asked. This is embarrassing. I don't know if she noticed but my erection is standing at full length. I guess I had a dream.

I just nodded at her and turned my back on her, murmuring an apology when she pulled me to lie on my back again. "You're having a dream and calling me." she scowled at me. "Something's bothering you Soul."

"I'm alright." I told her, trying to look away from her but she pulled me again.

"Don't lie to me. It's that thing you want, isn't it?" she asked again.

I'm cornered and knowing Maka, she won't stop until I'm alright. "Don't worry about it."

Her eyes softened. "Soul," she called. "You were moaning my name and you tell me not to worry?" This is rather difficult. Not cool. "What is it you want Soul? Do I have anything to do with it?"

And so, I knew that I can't get away anymore. "I don't want to tell you. It might ruin everything." I said as a warning.

She looked scared all of a sudden but she continued. "What is it Soul? Please, just let me know."

Instead of talking, I pulled her to me, crashing my lips against hers. I broke the kiss and closed my eyes. "You. I want you."

I realized that behind all the teasing, I did that to her as part of my denial that I do want her. Need her. Love her. I fear that because of what I did, everything might change. I was about to stand up when she pulled me again. This time, our lips met and we both melted into the kiss. Does this mean that she feels the same? Well, that's something I'll have to ask later. Maka tilted her head and started licking my lips. I granted entrance and we had an open-mouthed kiss, our tongues in a heated battle. She straddled me and my arms immediately wrapped around her waist. I noticed she was just in her panties. Heh, bold woman she is. I sucked on her tongue. Her hands travelled through my hair. Dear God, how I love the feel of kissing Maka.

She pulled away from me after a while. "Why do you want me?" was what came out of her mouth. Really, Maka?

"I thought you're smart, Maka." I scowled.

She was still straddling me and there's just no way she hasn't noticed my boner yet. "I just wanted to hear it."

Okay, now for the embarrassing part. "Because," I cleared my throat. "I-I l-love you."

Maka smiled at that. "Good." she sounded relieved. "I thought this love would just be one-sided." she grinned before kissing me again. This time, she moved to my ear and licked it. I just had to moan at that. That's so hot. My hands started roaming and found her tits. Too bad that her shirt and bra was in the way. Well, that's easy.

I lifted her shirt up and she parted away from me for a while and raised her arms. Great shinigami, she's obliging! I took her shirt off and threw it somewhere and she continued licking and sucking on my ear.

I groaned at the feel of her tongue that I let her do all the work. For now, that is. She was tugging on my shirt and I had to lift my body to let the shirt slide off me. Once Maka already took it off, she gazed on my body before tracing it with her fingers. She brushed a finger against my nipple and then the other, earning herself a groan from me. Maka lowered her head and licked me on my neck then to my chest where she traced my scar with her tongue. Slowly, she slids lower my body, her ass brushing against my erection.

She must've noticed since she's giving me her most mischievous smile. "Did you know that I've always wondered what it would feel like to give someone a blow?" she smiled. Shit. How does Maka know these things? "You, to be exact." she added. If posible, my dick became harder at that.

"Well, I wonder what it'll feel to be given one." I smiled back, seeing that Maka's just as horny as I am.

"Perfect then." she purred, lifting herself up and crouching down just in front of my erection. "We'll both find out. It's like hitting two birds with one stone." she grinned and started tugging on my shorts. I lifted my hips a bit for her to ease me out of my clothes, my dick growing painful every second but, salvation is near! I'm kinda hesitating whether I should let her do it but since she's the one who opened the pathway to this; why not just go with her flow?

Maka completely eased me out of my shorts and boxers and now I lie naked on the bed. Maka looked so engrossed with the meal in front of her. I sat up when she looked at me and took hold of my shaft. Her touch is gentle unlike when she's gripping me while I'm in my scythe form. "I'm new at this so, I hope I don't disappoint you." Maka mumbled, still keeping eye contact.

I just nodded and smiled at her as I removed her pigtails, tangling my fingers through her hair. Oh sweet shinigami... Thank you for all the happenings that led us to this moment. Maka licked around the head as well as my dripping pre-cum. She was eyeing my dick curiously as she continued stroking me with her hand. Slowly, she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the head of my throbbing cock. She started sucking while her tongue twirled around it inside and she continued giving me a hand job. How good it felt to be inside her mouth, I can't describe. She met my eyes when she decided to have more of me in her mouth. She stopped gripping my shaft and started bobbing her head up and down, her teeth would sometimes brush against me but she got the hang of it after a while. Her eyes were still looking directly at mine and she must be planning to keep it that way. She couldn't get all of me in her mouth and I wouldn't want her to try since she might end up gagging. Maka focused on the head again while her hand pumped me with her own saliva serving as a lubricant.

If she keeps this up, I'm going to explode in her mouth. "M-Maka, stop... I'm gonna cum..." I groaned.

But she just doesn't listen. She still kept her gaze at me, pumping me faster and sucking harder. She also massaged my balls and it was mind-blowing how my sweet, innocent meister is giving me a wonderful blowjob right now. I gripped her hair, trying to pull her but, she's really stubborn. "Maka!" I groaned as I exploded in her mouth. I heard her gasp, probably because of my cum entering her mouth but, she gulped down to the last drop. The best part was when she licked her lips while looking at me. Who knew that Maka could be such a minx in bed?

Not that I mind 'cause seriously, I don't.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I could still taste myself from her. "That's amazing." I mumbled against her lips. I decided it was my turn to please her. I flipped her over and hovered on top of her. I continued kissing her, my hands roaming all over her body. I just had to get rid of her bra and panties to let my feast begin. I moved down to kiss her neck, then her collarbone to her chest and I get a moan which was more than enough to spring my dick back to life everytime I would suck on her skin. I tugged at her bra and then, I looked at Maka for approval. She gave me a nod and I unclasped her bra and took it off her. Wasting no time, I captured one hard nipple in my mouth and the other in between my thumb and index finger. I started sucking while flicking my tongue on it in the inside. Maka gave a loud moan at that. My hand massaged her unattended nipple while the other made its way between her thighs.

Holy, she's so wet! I start rubbing her through her panties as I continued my assault on her breasts.

"Mmmhmm... Soul..." Maka moaned, starting to grind her wet and heated core against my fingers. I slipped my hand in her panties and rubbed her lips. Moans after moans came and I slowly pulled her panties down. She lifted her hips to make my life easier and as soon as the piece of cloth was taken off, I threw it somewhere I don't care, along with the pile of our discarded clothes on the floor. I gave her a trail of wet kisses starting from her tits, her belly until I had myself in between her thighs.

Maka seemed hesitant to spread her legs wide so I lifted a leg and started kissing from the side of her knee to her inner thigh. She moaned, making my dick twitch. I was able to spread her legs wider now. Maka's so wet and I'm glad we have the same effect at each other.

I started licking between her lips and she moaned so loud. I continued, getting such arousing moans in response, until her pussy lips were finally parted. I then, pressed my tongue against her clit and Maka started squirming. I had to use my hand to support her thigh. She was panting and moaning as I continued lapping up her sex. I twirled my tongue against her clit before licking down to enter her using my tongue. I kept pumping in and out of her using my tongue while I rub her clit with my thumb. Maka pressed her core more against me as if she wants more of my tongue in her. I pulled away and focused on her clit again and used a finger this time to enter her. She's so tight but the wetness made it easier to penetrate her. I sucked on her clit as I slowly pumped my finger in her.

"S-Soul..." she moaned, thrusting against my finger. And so, I added a second finger then, a third after a few minutes. The slow pumps turned into hard and fast penetration when she started rhythmically thrusting against them. I let my fingers stay in her for a while, rubbing Maka's tight walls. "Soul! I'm gonna..." she panted. I could feel the shaking in her, hinting her near orgasm so, I continued pumping in and out as I lap her clit. She screamed my name when she came though, she didn't get even past the 'Sou...'. Her warm liquid was all over my fingers but I didn't mind. I pulled out my fingers and watch as she writhe and squirm before me. Taking a mental picture, I noted that Maka was so beautiful, even in an orgasm. And yes, the thought of her having another orgasm is indeed in my mind right now and I know that wouldn't be long. Though, I'm quite sure I would be having another one myself soon.

Once Maka's climax ended, I climbed above her again and started kissing her once more. "How was that?" I smirked at her.

She smiled through half lidded eyes. "Wonderful." Maka replied, giving me a peck on my lips.

Of course, we both know that this is far from over. Maka started grinding her still wet sex against mine. I groaned at the feel of her pussy lips wrapping partly around my dick. Maka moaned lowly, closing her eyes and savouring the feel of our grinding sexes. "I want you, Soul." she breathe. "I want you." she repeated, licking my cheek. I suddenly have the hunch that Blair was the one who taught Maka all these. "Be my first." she added.

I nodded at her. "I want you too, Maka. I want you so bad and I'd be happy to." I whispered, raising my hips up a bit to position my cock's head at her entrance. "Are you ready for this?" I asked, making sure. She nodded and hugged me tight.

Slowly, I pushed in Maka and her fingernails started scraping my back as she bit me on my shoulder, probably to divert the pain into something else. She was panting underneath me. "A bit more." I whispered, kissing her temple.

"G-Go ahead..." Maka panted. I could feel the heavy heaving of her chest and I'm scared that I might hurt her more that I couldn't move. "S-Soul, please? I-I'm alright. I'll get used to t-the pain." she said.

And hearing that, I obeyed, slowly penetrating her. I pulled out a bit when I was halfway inside and thrusted again. This time, I managed to enter her wholly. She arched her back, trying to get used to the pain. I kissed her on the lips briefly. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." she whispered, tangling her fingers in my hair. "Soul, move please. I'm alright now." she smiled at me.

I smiled back and slowly starts thrusting in and out. I kissed her and she kissed back. The slow thrusts were driving me crazy and, I bet it's the same as Maka. "You're so tight." I mumbled against her lips as I feel her smooth walls grinding against my nerves.

Maka raised her legs to my shoulders and that felt good since I've got a better access to her. "F-Faster..." she panted. "Deeper, Soul."

And hearing that, I increased my tempo while pulling out nearly all of me then slamming back inside. Our sexes were both making squishy sounds from the impact. Add up my grunting and Maka's moaning and panting. This feels so good!

"S-Soul... I'm!" before she even finished, she came but, I continued thrusting, her walls clamping on my dick. I thrust slowly again until her climax stopped. I could make her come again, that I'm sure of. And when she does, I will as well.

Slowly increasing my tempo again, Maka started thrusting as well, her hips meeting mine, causing me to go deeper in her.

I made her legs wrap around my hips. Now, we're joined deep inside. She grinded against me, my balls rubbing against her crotch. I was so deep in her and she was even pushing me more in her. I decided I'll just thrust with the little space I can move and the result was heavenly. My balls kept pressing against her and my base feels like being sucked.

"Maka... I-I'm near..." I warned.

She understood then unwrap her legs around me. "Thrust deep... Fast... Hard." she ordered, kissing me. And so I did that.

I feel the tingling feeling and I knew I'm on my limit. "Maka, I'm coming." I said.

She raised her hips. "Come in me, Soul."

Giving out one final thrust, I felt the warm liquid explode in her. I also felt her walls clench around me. I came while I was deep inside her. We stayed like that until we both felt that our climax reached the end. We collapsed on the bed, hugging each other tight.

=/=

We figured out the next day that I can change into a scythe again.

We reported that to shinigami-sama. He asked us what the cure was. We said, it was getting the want. Of course we didn't include our intercourse in the report.

Even if the shinigami was wearing a mask, I didn't know why I had the feeling that he's looking mischievously at us.

Well not until he said this:

"That's not the cure actually. It's either an antidote that Professor Stein just managed to make or..."

This is so embarrassing.

"...sex with your meister."

I fear for my life when Spirit finds out about this.

Maka just held my hand and smiled. At least, I have Maka. Who cares what they'll think or do? We're together and there's nothing they can do about it.

I really have to thank that soul...

FIN

**So... whatcha think? I dunno how you'll answer that question. If you'll say anything about the lemon scene, it's welcomed. Or, if you'll say something about the story, it's welcomed too. And if you say that I shouldn't do it anymore, yes, it is also welcomed. Leave a review! PUHLEASE?! I seriously have to know your thoughts on this one... Toodles!**


End file.
